ACOG Scope
The ACOG Scope, or A'dvanced '''C'ombat 'O'ptical 'G'unsight, is an attachment available in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and Call of Duty: Black Ops. It has a higher magnification than the other optics (except the sniper rifle's standard scope), making hitting targets at longer ranges easier, but increases the sway of the weapon, and in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, also increases visible recoil. It is analogous to Call of Duty: World at War's Telescopic Sight. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The ACOG Scope can be used on any Assault Rifle (excluding the MP44), Light Machine Gun, Sniper rifle, or Submachine Gun after the player has unlocked all Marksman Challenges for it (150 Kills). It can also be used on a Sniper Rifle instead of its standard telescopic sight after 100 kills. When equipped, it replaces the weapon's iron sights or sniper scope and provides a moderate zoom. Effective bullet range is not actually affected by this attachment, despite the bar in the class creation screen. The reticle is a red chevron. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The ACOG Scope attachment in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is unlocked by completing the Marksman IV challenge (150 kills) for all primary weapons (except for Sniper Rifles; completing the Marksman II challenge of 25 kills with a sniper rifle unlocks the ACOG Scope). Many players consider the ''Modern Warfare 2'' ACOG Scope to be greatly improved over its ''Call of Duty 4'' counterpart and can be used on many weapons effectively. Achieving 20 kills with the ACOG scope for any primary weapon unlocks the Thermal Scope. Visually, the ACOG scope in'' Modern Warfare 2'' provides much more peripheral vision than its counterpart in Call of Duty 4. For almost all guns, the ACOG scope takes on the appearance of a cross-hair lined in certain places with glowing orange. The L86 LSW is the only exception to this, and has a SUSAT scope instead, which forgoes the cross-hairs and instead has a single arrow pointing upwards, providing clearer vision but making it harder to hit an enemy that goes prone. The ACOG Scope causes a considerable increase in recoil, making it fairly difficult to use on guns that do not have very low recoil to begin with. This can be difficult when using weapons with high recoil, as horizontal recoil makes it almost impossible to fire a weapon fully automatically. By using Stopping Power or playing in Hardcore, this should be less of an issue. The standard ACOG Scope's appearance has changed slightly from [[Call of Duty 4|''Call of Duty 4's]] version. The old chevron reticle is replaced with a cross-hair with mil dots. A red dot in the middle of the cross shows the point of impact. The ACOG Scope is very useful when an enemy triggers an EMP, as even though the red dot and surrounding lines disappear, the black, hair-line cross-hairs remain. Some players actually prefer the ACOG Scope without red light markers because it is more precise and easier to make pinpoint headshots without the red dot in the way. The ACOG Scope in MW2 also differs from the previous game in that there is a further eye relief, improving peripheral vision. However, players still usually opt for the Red Dot Sight or Holographic Sight instead, or only use it until they unlock the Thermal Scope. Using the ACOG Scope on any weapon adds a slight delay when zooming, in comparison to Red Dot Sight, Holographic sight, or iron sight. It is normally only seen on classes built for Long Range, or Sniper Rifles for Quick Scope abilities. Call of Duty: Black Ops The ACOG Sight returns in [[Call of Duty: Black Ops|''Call of Duty: Black Ops]] and is available to the player for . The ACOG Sight is available on the same types of weapons it has been in previous installments with the addition of a handgun, the Python. The sight differs on some weapons; for instance, the AUG utilizes its trademark Swarovski Scope. In Black Ops the ACOG sight seems to be unique for some weapons. Note that the reticle can't be changed like Red dot or Reflex and nor can the color. Gallery Image:acog_4.png|The ACOG Scope mounted onto an M4A1 Carbine in Call of Duty 4. Image:acogiron_4.png|Looking down the ACOG Scope in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. File:ACOG.jpg|The Modern Warfare 2 ACOG Scope mounted onto an M4A1. Image:Acogmw2.jpg|Looking down the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ACOG Scope. takedown_intel.jpg|An ACR with the ACOG scope and grenade launcher appearing in the Modern Warfare 2 single player level, Takedown. Call-of-Duty-Black-Ops-Multiplayer-Reveal-Hands-On.jpg|A Commando with an ACOG Scope equipped. ACOG Aim.png|Looking down the ''Black Ops ACOG Scope. Trivia *The ''Modern Warfare 2'' ACOG Scope has an unusable BUIS (Back up Iron Sight) on its left side. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition, the ACOG Scope does not have the internal range detail, nor does it have the black cross-hairs. *When applied to the M4A1 in Modern Warfare 2, the name changes to "M4 ACOG Sight" instead of M4A1 ACOG Sight. *When used on the L86 LSW, it appears as a SUSAT scope as opposed to the ACOG. The LSW along with the Enfield and L96A1 in Black Ops are the only weapons in the series to use the SUSAT . *The ACOG in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' isn't any model of ACOG scope made by Trijicon, Inc, so it is essentially just a custom rifle scope. The name ACOG was most likely added as a generic trademark. *The ACOG reticule could not possibly be affected by the EMP in ''Modern Warfare 2'' as it is either self-powered by external light sources by day or luminescent tritium inserts at night, which do not require electricity. Furthermore, if the ACOG would not function at all, then the tritium inserts in the M9's iron sights wouldn't have been illuminated as well. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, if you equip the AUG with an ACOG scope, it will be replaced with the Swarovski Scope. *In Call of Duty:Black Ops, there are two variations on the ACOG scope. One is a cross, like on the Python, and the other is a circular shape with a cross behind, like on the Dragunov Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments